La venganza de Kami
by eliza20
Summary: Historia alterna agregando un personaje, el argumento no es el mismo que en Avatar. One shot


**NOTA: **

**Este fic esta basado en Avatar: La leyenda de Korra, uso los mismos personajes pero la historia no usa el mismo argumento de la original. No usa el argumento de la leyenda de Aang, es una versión completamente libre.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE KORRA

LA VENGANZA DE KAMI

De pronto cuando Korra estaba hablando con Mako y Bolin, llega una chica muy bonita volando, obviamente era una maestra aire.

- Hola, Korra- dijo la chica

- ¿Te conozco?- dijo el avatar

- No me digas que no te acuerdas de mí- dijo ella

- Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo-

- Ya se que cosa te hará recordarme- entonces ella alzo un aire como un tornado que alzo al avatar, Korra simplemente rio

- Ya me acuerdo de ti, eres Kami-

- Esa soy yo, avatar-

- ¿Quien es, Korra?- pregunto Mako

- Es mi amiga de mi pueblo, verán, yo vengo del polo sur, ahí esta mi familia, pero tuve que viajar aquí ya que era el avatar, tenia que completar mi entrenamiento-

- Así que ¿es maestra aire?- pregunto Bolin

- Si, de hecho soy maestra aire y tierra- dijo Kami

- ¿Pero como puedes ser maestra de dos cosas? No eres el avatar- dijo Mako

- Todos en el pueblo creían que seria la siguiente avatar, pero no llegue a controlar el fuego ni el agua, así que no podría ser el avatar, pero luego llego Korra, y como controlaba tres elementos, decidieron que seria ella el avatar- dijo feliz Kami

- ¿Así que, como te va?- pregunto Korra

- Bien, de hecho he perfeccionado mi tierra control- dijo Kami

- ¿Sabes?, aquí Bolin es el maestro tierra, ¿no te gustaría competir con el? solo por diversión, claro- dijo Mako

- Eh, no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Korra

- ¿Por que?- dijo Bolin- será fácil

- Si ella dice que ha mejorado como maestra tierra, en serio es la mejor, cuando éramos pequeñas ella me ganaba en tierra control y obviamente en aire control- dijo Korra

- Sera divertido Korra, será fácil ganarle a este niño- dijo Kami

- ¿Ganarme? En tus sueños, cariño- dijo Bolin

- Entonces ¿comenzamos?- dijo Kami

- Esta bien- dijo Bolin

De pronto Korra y Mako vieron el duelo de maestros tierra más increíble que hayan visto. Al comienzo, Bolin iba a la delantera, pero después Kami comenzó a atacarlo con todo lo que tenia, saliendo victoriosa Kami

- Eso fue genial, Kami- dijo Korra

- Fue excelente, Kami, eres una gran maestra tierra- dijo Mako

- Gano por suerte- dijo Bolin, que se levantaba del suelo

- ¿Entonces, crees poder ganarme a mi?- dijo Mako

- Pero tu eres un maestro fuego, ¿no seria injusto?- dijo Korra

- Esta bien Korra, si es que tu amigo quiere ser vencido por una chica...- dijo Kami

- No me vas a vencer- dijo Mako

- Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Kami

Entonces comienzan a pelear, Kami también usa aire control, por lo que apagaba las llamaradas que les lanzaba Mako, por lo que gano, claro que se demoro más que con Bolin

- Eres una gran maestra- dijo Mako

- Gracias, oye, ¿como hiciste ese movimiento que hiciste al comienzo?- dijo Kami

- Sencillo, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?- dijo Mako

- Si es que puedes- dijo Kami

- Solo mueves tu brazo a la izquierda y arrojas fuego, claro que como no eres maestra fuego no creo que te salga- dijo Mako

- Vale la pena intentarlo- dijo

Intento hacer el movimiento y le salió, claro que no arrojo fuego, pero algo paso después. Kami se dio cuenta de algo y se aterro

- Kami, ¿te pasa algo?- dijo Korra

- No es nada...- dijo Kami con una voz débil

- A ti te pasa algo- dijo Bolin

Entonces, pareciese que ella aguantaba que saliera algo de su brazo y no aguanto más y lo soltó, era una llamarada de fuego.

Kami se aterro, vio a Korra, que estaba sorprendida, y entonces se desmayo

Despertó en la isla donde vivía Korra, y vio que la miraban Korra, Mako, Bolin y Tensim

- ¿Que te paso Kami? por un momento hiciste fuego control- dijo Korra

- Bueno...- no sabia que decir- tal vez sea porque Mako es un buen maestro

- No estamos para bromear, ¿sabes hacer fuego control?- pregunto Tensim

-...- se dio por vencida- hace unos años pude hacer agua control, y ayer por primera vez pude hacer fuego control, todos mis maestros habían fallado, ningún maestro me pudo enseñar lo que Mako me enseño, ningún maestro logro que sacara al menos una chispa de fuego... Lo siento, pero debo irme-

- No te puedes ir, Kami, tal ves pueda que tu seas el avatar- dijo Tensim

- No lo creo Tensim- dijo Kami- gracias por su hospitalidad, pero debo regresar a la aldea, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, avatar Korra. Nos veremos otro día

Dicho esto salió caminando y vio que estaba nevando, se arrepintió de no llevar un abrigo, pero aguantaba bien el frio, así que se soltó el cabello, y camino, pero se sentía débil, por lo que se sentó en la nieve y se durmió.

Cuando despertó se encontró con la mirada de 4 personas, así que ella se rindió y decidió no correr. Ellos la llevaron de nuevo a la casa de Tensim y ahí la interrogaron

- ¿Hace cuanto que haces agua control?- pregunto Tensim

- Dos años-

- ¿Hiciste antes fuego control?-

- No, recién ayer-

- ¿Sabes hacer metal control?-

Como se quedo callada, Tensim puso cara de enojado, y Kami pensó que eso no podía ser bueno

- Si- vio a Korra, quien la veía con un poco de tristeza

- Pruébalo- dijo Tensim

- ¿Como?-

Fueron a una cámara donde había un montón de puertas con cerraduras

- Abre cada puerta, con metal control-

Kami sin ningún inconveniente pudo abrir las cerraduras, lo que asombro a Tensim y a Mako

- Creo que hallamos al siguiente avatar- dijo Tensim

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que yo no soy el avatar? Lo es Korra- dijo Kami

- Tú eres el avatar, no hay discusión, eres maestra en cada control, así que te quedaras aquí a aprender fuego control-

- No me quedare, ya que yo no soy el avatar-

Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la puerta, Tensim la quiso desviar con un aire, pero ella lo esquivo, luego se interpuso Bolin, a quien derrumbo con un muro que salí debajo de el y lo levanto. Después se interpuso Mako, a quien le lanzo agua a sus llamaradas y lo lanzo lejos, luego se interpuso Korra

- Salte, Korra, eres mi amiga, no te lastimare a ti- dijo

- Tundras que hacerlo, ya que no permitiré que te vayas-

- Lo siento- y pelearon con todos los elementos, Kami le gano a Korra, con el elemento que ella no manejaba, aire control. Y así todos le bloquearon la puerta de salida, por lo que Kami se enojo y ocasiono que se levantara la tierra y le bloqueara el camino a los demás, por lo que pudo huir volando con aire control.

- Esa chica es más fuerte de lo que creía- dijo Tensim

- Si, es realmente fuerte- dijo Mako, pero lo dijo en un tono enamorado, lo que hizo enojar a Korra

- Debemos encontrarla, ya que si Amon se entera de ella, le quitara sus poderes- dijo Tensim

- Rayos, Kami, eres una tonta por haber huido-

- Veo que hay una nueva joven prodigio- dijo una voz entre los arbustos

La voz sale de entre los arbustos y se trataba de Amon.

- Bueno, despídanse de Kami, mis leales sirvientes ya la han capturado

- Eso no puede ser cierto Amon- dijo Korra

- Joven avatar, me temo que es verdad- dicho esto, usando sangre control, Amon los hizo que se queden sentados observando donde estaba el. Una chica estaba peleando para librarse de sus opresores, pero la electrocutaban y se quedo quieta por el dolor.

- Ahora equipo avatar y Tensim, verán como le quito los poderes a esta chica prodigio, es muy buena con todos los elementos, va a ser una pena que se los quite, salvo que se una a mi-

- Jamás me uniría a ti, Amon- dijo con una voz totalmente débil Kami

- Eres valiente, pero no te servirá de nada-

Dicho esto, le quito sus poderes

- No- gritaron Korra y Mako, que le había cogido cariño y respeto a Kami

La joven se derrumbo en el suelo, no se movía, luego de unos segundos trato de hacer fuego, aire, agua o tierra control y ninguno le salió, mas bien por intentar hacer alguno de ellos, se desmayo.

- La siguiente eres tu avatar, cuídate la espalda- dijo Amon, y se fue

Korra corrió hasta su amiga, que no se movía, y le hablo

- Kami, eres una tonta ¿Por que huiste?- dijo Korra

Pero ella no respondía, después de unos segundos se paro y les dijo a ellos

- Tengo que irme, no quiero que mi familia pierda sus poderes- dijo Kami

- Pero, ¿como te vas a ir?- dijo Mako

- Usare aire control... verdad... lo siento- dijo Kami

Dicho esto intento impulsarse con aire control, pero no podía, pero lo seguía intentando

- Kami, no vas a poder- dijo Bolin

- Deja de intentar, Kami... ¿tu familia no era agua control?- dijo Korra

- ¿Por que lo preguntas?- dijo en tono asustado Kami

- ¿Por que te asustas?- dijo Mako

- No... Es que... me voy- dijo Kami

Se levanto del suelo y se fue con aire control, en un torbellino de aire

- ¿Como...? Es imposible- dijo Korra

- Creo que me perdí, ¿quien es el avatar?-

- Consulte con el consejo y dicen que Korra es el avatar- dijo Tensim

- Entonces, ¿quien es esa chica?- dijo Mako

- Alguien totalmente prodigiosa en el arte de aprender los elementos- dijo Tensim

- Cuando éramos niñas nosotras entrenábamos fuego control juntas, luego, a los 10 años ella domino aire control, Kami dijo que esa niña me podría ayudar en mi misión de avatar, pero después de eso ella desapareció, por eso es que no la recordaba bien, creo que antes de irse me dijo algo de haber encontrado a un pariente, que cuando lo vio lo reconoció, por eso es que se iba a unir con el- dijo Korra

- No habrá estado hablando de Amon, ¿verdad?- dijo Tensim

- Pues, eso parece- dijo Korra- Pero ¿por que me dijo que lo encontró?

- Tal vez Amon no es quien dice ser- dijo Tensim

Luego el avatar descubre que Amon realmente es Noatack y que su hermano es el concejal Darlock, y así después de que las fuerzas unidas fueran vencidas por Amon, ella fue en busca de Amon porque ya no quería seguir escondiéndose.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle los poderes a Korra, alguien vino en su auxilio. Justo cuando Amon ya la sujetaba para quitarle su "impureza", Amon fue atacado con fuego control y lanzado varios metros lejos del avatar

- Kami ¿que haces aquí?- dijo Korra

- No pensaste que te dejaría toda la acción a ti ¿verdad?- dijo una diferente Kami, esta ya no se escondía, esta peleaba por todo lo que le parecía justo

- Así que Kami ¿los conoces?- dijo Amon

- ¿Y tu como conoces a Kami?- dijo Korra

- ¿Como no conocerla? Todos creían que ella seria el siguiente avatar, así que fui en busca de ella para arrebatarle los poderes, pero descubro que era una niña muy fácil de manejar, así que la atraje a mis fuerzas, dime Kami, ¿quien fue el que te enseño a usar los demás elementos? ¿quien te enseño sangre control?- dijo Amon

- Kami, ¿sabes sangre control?- dijo Korra

- Lo siento Noatack, pero jamás lo podre hacer contra mi amiga- dijo Kami, dijo esto y lo comenzó a atacar con fuego y aire control.

Pero Noatack la comenzó a controlar con sangre control, pero ella resistió

- ¿Ya olvidaste quien me enseño como evadir la sangre control?-

- Yo no te enseñe eso- dijo Amon

- Claro que no fuiste tu, fue Darlock, me dijo como hacerlo pero el ya no tenia fuerzas, así que me enseño y aprendí, ¿como pudiste quitarle a tu propio hermano sus poderes?-dijo Kami atacando hasta que Amon logro superarla y la arrojo contra la pared, pero de una manera muy violenta, y Kami se desmayo.

Korra se había recuperado pero Amon también, y logro arrebatarle sus poderes, cuando Amon estaba a punto de quitarle sus poderes a Mako, Korra libero su aire control y logro derrotar a Amon, y sus seguidores descubrieron que era un maestro agua y que la cicatriz era falsa.

Luego de eso, Korra fue a ver a la madre de Tensim para ver si es que le podía devolver los poderes, pero no pudo. Recién cuando Korra se conecto en Estado Avatar con el avatar Aang, pudo recuperar el control en todos los elementos.

Así le devolvió su tierra control a Lin Beifong, pero algo pasó después de eso, apareció Kami

- Hola avatar- dijo feliz

- Hola Kami, ¿que te paso?- dijo Korra al verla con un brazo con vendas y el otro golpeado

- Nada, simplemente pago algunas culpas- dijo

- No te agradecí por ayudarme contra Amon, gracias- dijo Korra

- No, gracias a ti. Me di cuenta de lo que quiero realmente, y no quiero esto- dijo Kami

- ¿A que te refieres?- dijo Korra

- No quiero ser maestra más tiempo- dijo Kami

- Pero eres la mejor maestra que haya visto antes- dijo Korra

- Se que ahora eres completamente el avatar, ¿podrías quitarme mis poderes? te lo agradecería-

- No lo se, ¿que dices Tensim?- le pregunto a Tensim

- Yo creo que es su decisión, pero Kami, lograste dominar los 6 elementos, deberías estar feliz por ello- dijo Tensim

- Al aprender todos esos elementos pague un precio muy alto- dijo Kami

- ¿Y cual fue ese precio?- pregunto Bolin

- Bolin- lo recriminaron todos

- Yo creo que esta jovencita ya ha pasado por mucho, perder a su familia, aprender a golpes todos los elementos, sufrir cuando Noatack ensayaba con ella sangre control, y esos brazos indican que tuviste una pelea ayer ¿no es cierto?- dijo Katara

- ¿Como lo supo? todo eso- dijo Kami

- ¿Con quien peleaste, Kami?- dijo Tensim

- ... Ayer fui a ver a... Noatack- dijo Kami

- ¿Donde esta Katara?- dijo Korra- esta vez ya no se me va a escapar

- Tranquila Korra, como dije estas heridas son para pagar algunas culpas- dijo Kami

- Entonces... ¿te decidiste de Noatack?- dijo Tensim- ¿Tu sola?

- De hecho no estuve sola, alguien me ayudo- dijo algo triste Kami

- ¿Quien?- pregunto Korra

- Darlock, el... no se como sabia que iba ir por Amon, pero el me ayudo a derrotarlo para siempre- dijo Kami aun mas triste que antes

- ¿Y Darlock?- pregunto Tensim

- Para vencerlo no nos quedo otra que explotar el barco donde estaba y apenas salí viva de allí, deje atrás a mi maestro porque el me hizo prometer que pase lo que pase debería obedecerle y su ultima orden fue que saltara cuando el me indicara- dijo esto y se puso a llorar. Mako se le acerco y se puso a consolarla abrazándola, cosa que no le gusto a Korra.

- Entonces, ¿por que quieres que te quite tus poderes?- pregunto Korra

- Siento que mis poderes vinieron de Noatack y no me siento bien con eso, así que prefiero no tenerlos a tener que vivir con una gran culpa toda mi vida- dijo Kami ya mas calmada

- Te entiendo- dijo Korra- esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, pero para mi aun serás la mejor maestra que yo haya visto-

- Gracias Korra-

Dicho esto Korra procedió a quitarle sus poderes entrando en estado avatar, y ella no se debilito, sino que siguió normal

- Ahora me tengo que ir, adiós a todo el mundo- dijo Kami

- ¿Te volveremos a ver?- pregunto Mako, enfadando de nuevo a Korra

- No lo creo, pero tratare de verlos de nuevo- dijo Kami, que ya se estaba yendo

- Espera, ¿adonde iras? Ya no tienes a tu familia... ¿Por que no te quedas por un tiempo aqui, en el templo del aire? - dijo Korra, que notaba como Mako estaba de acuerdo con eso

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, debo hacer algo antes de buscar un hogar-

- ¿Que cosa?- pregunto Korra

- Debo... debo encontrar a alguien-

- ¿Quien? tal ves te podamos ayudar- pregunto Mako

- Esta no es una persona fácil de hallar, es una persona que se esconde ya que sabe que la buscan, me tomara toda mi vida encontrarla, pero cuando la encuentre, pagara por todo lo que hizo- asusto a la mayoría ya que lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz sombría

- ¿Tiene que pagar? ¿Que cosa es lo que hizo?- pregunto Korra

- El fue el que mato a mi familia, el arruino mi vida, y no me voy a rendir hasta encontrarlo- dijo Kami y comenzó a correr

- ¡Kami!- grito Korra e intento seguirla

- Déjala Korra, ella tiene que hallar su destino, y ella cree que es ese y no la convencerás de otra cosa- dijo Katara

Korra se quedo viendo junto con Mako el lugar por donde se había ido Kami y creyeron ver a alguien que se elevaba con aire control.

- ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Korra

- ¿Que fue que?- pregunto Tensim

- Alguien por allí se elevo con aire control- dijo Korra

- Debe de ser ella Korra, según entiendo nunca va a perder contacto con su lado espiritual del aire, pero ya perdió la conexión con los demás elementos- dijo la madre de Tensim

Pasaron años y años, pero Kami no regresaba, todo indicaba que si iba a cumplir con su misión. Entonces un día en que Mako, Bolin y Korra estaban afuera del templo, vieron llegar a alguien, una chica muy bonita, que iba volando con aire control. Cuando aterrizo se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Kami

- ¡Kami!- grito Korra, que la abrazo

- Hola chicos, dije que intentaría volver y volví-

- ¿Y como te fue con tu búsqueda?- pregunto Mako

- Bien, de hecho llegue a encontrarlo, y me revelo la verdad- dijo pero lo ultimo mas sombrío que nunca

- ¿Que verdad?- pregunto Korra

- Cuando llegaste a Ciudad República atrapaste a unos ladrones, ¿cierto Korra?-

- Es verdad-

- Bueno, en uno de esos intentos de atraparlos derrumbaste un puesto, ¿no es así?-

- Creo que si- dijo un poco avergonzada

- Tú fuiste la que mataste a mi familia, Korra, mis padres y hermanos estaban al otro lado de la ventana y quedaron aplastados, todo fue tu culpa. Yo que creía en ti y no en Amon que me decía todo eso, ahora se que es verdad- ya iba a llorar

- Lo siento, Kami, de verdad-

- Dije que el culpable pagaría y va a pagar- lo dijo en una voz siniestra- ustedes no se metan chicos, no tengo nada en contra suya

Kami con aire control logro derribar a los demás y dejar solamente a Korra, quien ya dominaba aire control, así que estaban a la par en ese elemento. Korra tenía la ventaja ya que ella poseía control con los demás elementos. Las dos se enfrentaron en una batalla, pero Korra tenia algo que Kami no tenia, que era el Estado Avatar. Con eso la logro dominar y le quito sus poderes para siempre. La llevaron a una celda de máxima seguridad

- Supongo que Kami se influencio mucho con Amon, ella era realmente una linda persona- dijo ya en el templo Korra, en la cena

- Se dejo llevar por los deseos de venganza, Korra- dijo Tensim

- Me siento mal, si es que no hubiera atrapado a esos igualitarios, no hubiera tenido que pelear con una amiga mía- dijo Korra

- Así lo quiso el destino, y no hay nada que lamentar, las cosas pasan porque deben pasar- dijo Tensim

A las semanas le llego un mensaje al avatar, era de la prisión, Kami había escapado

- No creo que vuelva por acá- dijo Korra

- ¿Por que no?- pregunto Bolin

- Porque sabe a lo que se enfrenta si vuelve, al equipo avatar- dijo Korra

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic, después subiré más, también de otros géneros.**


End file.
